


Iridescent

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [13]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Surprisingly Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luster</p>
<p>(Oh no. She's hot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iridescent

_luster_

“Good morning!”

“Good morning, Lux,” Quinn smiles with Valor squawking on her shoulder.

Lux beams in reply. She turns to their scrim partners and nods at them. “Have fun and good luck!”

Jinx huffs, wiping down Fishbones. “Well, you’re in a good mood, Flashlight.”

“Yup! Not even you can ruin my day.”

Jinx snorts, about to make a smart comment. But then, she looks up and sees Lux flash a big, brilliant smile at Sona. And the words die in her throat.

The light loves Lux. Jinx doesn’t know if it’s her magic or an innate aspect of her features - the peak of her brow, the curve of her cheeks. Either way, the light loves Lux. It’s how the sun shines through her hair, blurring the lines between yellow locks and yellow light. It’s how she smiles and Jinx thinks of clear, open skies like open hands, palms up and fingers spread wide with blank promises. It’s how Jinx looks at Lux and sees stars in the corner of her eyes - her lips, pinpoints of warmth like constellations, leading the lost and the lonely home.

But that’s a load of schmoopy sap crap. It’s too gentle, too cotton-soft, too milk-sweet, nothing at all like Jinx. Where did that even come from? Holy shitstick on a biscuit! It’s a good thing she isn’t connected to a Summoner. Talk about embarassing. It would totally ruin her rep, bankrupt her street cred, void her avenue coupons… Okay, that got a little away from her.

“Champions! Prepare for battle!”

The summoning platform begins to glow. Jinx swallows, shouldering Fishbones. She looks at Lux out the corner of her eye, watching Lux laugh and chat with her teammates. There’s a sharp, whining sound before summoning magic consumes all of them whole. It breaks them down to particles and parts, preparing to re-assemble them on the Rift. In that split second of transition, between here and there, Jinx quietly wishes Lux would smile at her.


End file.
